The research proposal will use thermal green-dye double indicator dilution for the measurement of extravascular lung water. Basic studies relative to fluid movement in the lung following sepsis at different levels of microvascular pressure, effects of sepsis and elevated hydrostatic pressure on pulmonary capillary permeability, and relationship of lung water to pulmonary lymph flow will be carried out. The influence of several drugs on increased lung water and increased capillary permeability will be investigated. Clinical measurement of lung water in victims of severe trauma, burns, head injury, and sepsis will be done in the Intensive Care Unit.